Give me a Reason
by oscarkittens
Summary: Sam needs a reason. Completely JS! PARTS 1&2 HAVE BEEN REVISED SO REREAD BEFORE YOU READ PART 3! Part 3 now up
1. Part 1

**I've made a couple of additions which are relevant to part three. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: No fraid not, the characters aren't mine

Rating: R for later on

Spoilers:Yes! if you've not seen season 3

Summary: Sam needs Jack and Jack needs Sam!

**Give me a reason**

_I'm so tired, of playing_

_Playing with this bow and arrow _

_Gonna give my heart away_

_Leave it to the other girls to play_

_For I've been a temptress to long_

The moon is full tonite and it's time I chose. What did I want? Who did I want?

I think I knew. What was I waiting for?

The streets are quiet; it's one in the morning. Its Friday nite. No one comes to this part of the city. It's undiscovered. You can taste the smoke in the air. You can smell the loneliness of the people who inhabit this area. The many blues clubs housing the cool, the reclusive and the lonely people not wanting to be found. They were all drowning within themselves hoping to be rescued.

Not surprising, it was Jack who introduced me to this secret life.

_Just…_

_Give me a reason to love you _

_Give me a reason to be ee, a woman_

_I just wanna be a woman_

He was the one I was gonna rescue. The man I wanted. I wanted to give my heart to him. But…

I walk into the club scattered with souls.

"Whiskey"

I felt a hand on my back, instantly recognisable.

_From this time, unchained _

_We're all looking at a different picture_

_Thru this new frame of mind_

_A thousand flowers could bloom_

_Move over, and give us some room_

"I knew you'd be here"

"At one in the morning?"

I turned to look at him as he sat down on the bar stool next to me.

"I had a feeling"

Jack signalled to the bartender, "The same please"

"Why are you here?"

I took a sip of my drink and placed the glass on the bar, my right hand cupping it softly.

"To rescue you"

"From what?"

"From yourself, (I pause)… I can't hold it in any longer.

"I choose you Jack, you're all I want in my life."

Jack raised his right hand to move the hair hiding my face and pushed the locks behind my ears. His hand gently grazes my cheek.

_Just…_

_Give me a reason to love you _

_Give me a reason to be ee, a woman_

_I just wanna be a woman _

The bartender places Jacks whiskey beside his left hand which receives it and he takes a long sip, all the while his eyes don't leave my face as I am intentionally avoiding his gaze and concentrating on my hand holding my glass of whiskey which is almost aluminous in the mood lighting.

_So don't you stop, being a man_

_Just take a little look from outside when you can_

_Sow a little tenderness_

_No matter if you cry _

Still staring at my drink, Jacks hand reaches round my glass and surrounds my fingers applying soft caresses to my chilled fingers. I avert my gaze to his deep brown eyes.

It's been a few minutes since anyone's said anything.

"Sam…" I place my finger over his mouth, frightened of rejection.

"Your place or mine?"

"You choose"

_Give me a reason to love you _

_Give me a reason to be ee, a woman_

_Its all I wanna be is all woman_

I down the rest of my drink, like fire it burns my throat, I don't notice. The lust and desire between us is obvious to everyone and it's not the mood for a long meaningful discussion. That can wait.

I stand and walk past Jack sliding my hand between his and entwine our fingers, I pull them away and continue walking through the exit and out onto the street.

Jack follows me.

_For this is the beginning of forever and ever_

_Its time to move over _

End of part one

Please review and let me know what you think, still a novice at fanfiction!


	2. Part 2

**This is my revised version of part 2 cos I wasn't keen on the original. I've made a slight change to the ending and a couple other bits. Hope it sounds better and please all let me know by reviewing. Thanks to all those who have reviewed you've been great.**

Ok, here's part 2 this is based on the Sugababes song 'Too Lost in You', not sure if they're that famous outside the UK, but I love this song. Highly recommend it! And I rated R for sexual references, it is so hard not to right porn so I deleted bits maybe I toned down too much, but hey you can decide!

**Part Two**

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything cos this loves got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break this spell_

_I can't even try_

Jack opens the door to his apartment and we step inside,

I walk to the middle of the room with my coat slipping from my arms to the floor, Jack comes up behind me, and I feel his hands ghost down my arms making my hairs stand on end.

He whispers in my ear, "Are you sure about this?"

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I got know strength at all in the state that I'm in _

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell to far this time_

"I've never been more certain in my life"

With that he turns me around in his arms and looks deep into my eyes searching for confirmation. I reach my arms round his neck and kiss him softly and slowly on the lips. His arms hold me tight round my waist and he returns the kiss in full reaching deep into my mouth with his tongue caressing mine as our bodies can't get any closer I feel him deeply aroused pressed up against me. We start to walk backwards towards his bedroom still kissing and both gripping tightly on to one another not wanting to let go.

_Baby I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you _

_Lost in_

_Everything about you so deep_

_I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_

I take a seat on the bed and Jack stands in front of me, he pulls my chin up and softly kisses me. Grabbing onto his shirt I pull him on top of me and start undoing his buttons enough so I can pull the shirt over his head. I feel his full weight on top of me as he kisses my neck and places a hand on my thigh caressing up and down. He moves slowly down my body, pulling my dress off as he goes and dropping it on the floor. He then unclasps my bra and lightly rolls his tongue over one breast then the other, sending me to a place further than heaven.

_Well you whisper to me and I shiver inside_

_You undo me you move me_

_And you're all I see and you're all I need_

_Help me baby _

_Help me now_

I needed to feel him inside me it had been to long; he finally granted me my wish and gave me a reason to love him.

With Jack, Making love was always slow; he left no part of my body untouched, as if time had stopped.

His caresses drive me crazy and keep me holding on before I lose myself in him. For those short moments Love is blind and I'm drowning.

He knows how to make me feel like a woman. He doesn't have to say the words, I Love You.

_I'm slipping away_

_Like a sun to the tide _

_Floating into your arms _

_Falling in to your eyes_

"I love you Sam" He said it. The first time jack had said those words was tonite. All of a sudden I need him so much I can't let go. He looks into my eyes as if he's reading my thoughts, "I always have Sam". "I Love you…Jack" I say it with hesitation in my voice and he can tell, "…but".

"Can we really be together Jack, is there a happy ever after for people like us…?" "There can be if we try, we'll find a way"

_Everything about you so deep _

_I can't sleep _

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm to lost in you_

"We will."

Well? Any better? Lmk!

Right what does everyone think? Please review so I now how I'm doing! There will be another part based on Jacks P.O.V.


	3. Part 3

Yeah, it's part three. Never thought I'd be writing this much, but I've enjoyed it. Thanks again to all the reviewers! It was hard coming up with a song for Jacks P.O.V but i compromised and i chose 'Trouble Sleeping' by 'The Perishers' it's a brilliant song and you'll know it if you have 'Music from the OC mix 2'. As usual enjoy!

**Part Three**

_I'm having trouble sleeping _

_You're jumping in my bed _

_Twisting in my head _

_Leave me_

It's nearly One and I'm all alone in a bar. How sad is that. It'd be funny if it wasn't true.

Will she ever want me back...? Does she still love me...? Of course not she has Martin he can make her happy, she told me so herself. Martin, he makes her happy and he doesn't make her cry. If I had the chance to start over I wouldn't have an affair not because it was wrong… but because I fell in love and nothing hurts more than loving someone you need, but can't be with for the rest of your life. I never once told her I loved her, well, I never said the words. I chose to say it in actions but they weren't loud enough.

I did love her, more so than I've ever loved my wife.

_I'm having trouble breathing _

_You're sitting on my chest_

_I sure could use the rest_

_Leave me_

That was it I didn't want to admit to myself that I could be in love with anyone other than my wife.

I would have to face up to the fact that my marriage was effectively over for me. I wanted to blame myself, that it was my fault that I ended my marriage but… it was over a long time ago.

Sam had nothing to do with that as much as my ex-wife wants to blame her, fate has a way of showing itself at the wrong time.

I do love her I wish I could tell her…

_It's you_

_Why's it always you _

_And never me?_

_I've never dared to let _

_My feelings free_

_Why's it always you_

_And never me?_

_I've never cared _

_Too much about honesty_

She's here. How did she find me? After today I figured she'd chosen Martin unless…

I put my hand on her lower back, something I always did like I was protecting her. "At One in the morning", I'm a little surprised she found me she must have tried my apartment first.

She looks sexy as always sat on the stool dressed in Black. I sit down next to her feeling anxious and like I need another drink. I ask the bartender for the same as her, Whiskey, I never thought of Sam as a Whiskey drinker, but she liked the hard stuff.

I had to know why she was here, in that moment of having my hand on her back, I knew what I wanted to hear, I realise how much I need her. I've got to tell her.

_I'm having trouble sleeping _

_I'm thinking of what you said_

_About the tears been shed_

_Leave me _

She takes a sip from her drink, I notice she's anxious too, that's it I'm gonna tell just what she means to me.

Damn, she's gotten there before…

Rescue me from what…

"I choose you Jack; you're all I want in my life"

Thank God I'm sitting down. I don't know what I'm feeling I just want to touch her to make sure she's real and I haven't drunk too much. I want her so badly.

I need to see her face which is hiding behind her beautiful blonde hair so I move the few strands behind her ears, I accidentally graze her cheek and a sensation rides thru me... a desire building up in my heart.

I reach for her hand tenderly caressing the glass, and she turns to look at me, I love you.

"Sam…" she's scared.

"You're place or mine?"

It doesn't matter as long as we're together. "You choose"

I watch her beautiful form rise off the bar stool and when she entwines our fingers and gently pulls me… I know I'm hers tonite.

There's definitely one more part maybe two I'll try and update a.s.a.p. I hope you've all enjoyed so far. Please keep reviewing.


End file.
